


"Coffee, sir?"

by minnabird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Workplace Relationship, based on Ianto/Jack dynamics (it was for a challenge)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the surface, Percy and Gawain are very different, but they may find more in common than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Coffee, sir?"

“Coffee, sir?”  
  
Mr. Robards - Gawain, as he preferred - looked up at Percy, brow furrowed. His expression relaxed and he said, “No, thank you, Percy.” Percy nodded and closed the door to the office behind him.  
  
\---  
  
“Coffee, sir?”  
  
“ _No_  –” Gawain’s voice came out shockingly loud in the quiet of the office. Most Ministry workers were home, tucked up in bed, Aurors included. “No, thank you,” he added, almost apologetically, rubbing a hand through his hair.  
  
“Difficult case?” Percy asked.  
  
“Yes, very,” Gawain said, and dropped his face into his hands.   
  
Percy said, “I have biscuits, too.” He stood in the doorway, wearing his best ‘deferential underling’ look – the one he’d perfected during Thicknesse’s regime.  
  
Gawain looked up at him, his face cracking into a smile. “Biscuits would be lovely, thanks.”  
  
\---  
  
“Coffee, sir?”  
  
Gawain greeted Percy with a welcoming smile. “Yes, please.”  
  
Percy returned with a cup of coffee and a small plate of the biscuits Gawain favored. Gawain took them gratefully, still looking cheerful. “Case going well, then, sir?” Percy asked.  
  
“Yes.” Gawain frowned pensively at Percy. “You don’t need to stay so late, you know. They can’t possibly be paying you overtime for this.”  
  
Percy shrugged. “My pay is more than generous for my position. And besides, I think of it as penance.”  
  
“Penance?”  
  
Gawain’s eyes were sharply focused on Percy now. Percy met them and said, “I put too much work into supporting the wrong people, before and during the war. I suppose I just want to do the same with the right people.”  
  
“And I’m one of the right people?” Gawain asked. “Even after the scapegoating before the war?”  
  
Percy averted his eyes at last. “The Minister reinstated you for a reason. People are saying that since the war you’ve become a better and more involved Head of the Auror Office than Scrimgeour. So yes, I’d say you are. Will that be all, sir?”  
  
Gawain nodded, and Percy left. When he returned later to collect the cup and plate, Gawain still looked thoughtful. Percy reached for the empty plate, and Gawain laid his hand on his wrist. Percy paused, holding his breath. He met Gawain’s eyes with his usual detached manner firmly in place. “Yes?” he asked finally.   
  
“Thank you.” Gawain’s eyes were serious and kind.   
  
“I’m your personal assistant,” Percy said, pulling his wrist out of Gawain’s grasp at last. “I believe it’s part of the job description.”  
  
Gawain only smiled at him, eyes crinkling. Percy raised his eyebrows in question, and Gawain shook his head. “If you wish, Percy.”  
  
Percy nodded politely and retreated.  
  
\---  
  
“Coffee, sir?” The words were out of his mouth before he got a proper look at the office. Gawain was near the door, shrugging into his cloak.   
  
He turned to grin at Percy. “No, thank you, I’m done for the night,” he said. Then he tilted his head and gave Percy that quizzical look he so often favored him with. “How about I provide the coffee for once? There’s a little place in Muggle London, open all night. Best coffee in England.”  
  
“I...don’t think that’s appropriate, sir,” Percy said, looking down. Gawain reached out, hand suddenly on Percy’s chin, lifting it so he could look into his face. Percy gulped.  
  
Gawain nodded after a moment, his hand dropping back to his side. “That’s fair.”  
  
He started towards the door, and Percy stepped aside automatically. But as Gawain passed him, Percy found himself reaching out to catch his arm. His face was red as a brick as he said, “Perhaps it’s time I...learned to bend the rules a bit.”  
  
Gawain grinned at him. “Good man, Percy.”


End file.
